Princess Zelda
Princess Zelda is the deuteragonist of the Legend of Zelda series. Keep in mind that this profile only covers the canon versions of the character. For the Hyrule Warriors version, go to Princess Zelda (Hyrule Warriors). Background Zelda is the name of most princesses of Hyrule, all reincarnations of each other, and heirs to the powers of the Goddess Hylia, as well as the Triforce of Wisdom. For generations, they have fought alongside a hero named Link against the forces of evil. Stats Attack Potency: 'At least 'City Level, possibly Large Island Level (Managed to hold back Ganon with her magic. Ganon should be superior to minor bosses like Volvagia and Gyorg. Her Light Arrows can harm Ganondorf.) | Small City Level (Capable of harming Ganondorf with her Light Arrows) | Large Country Level (Her magic when possessed was able to harm Link, and her Light Arrows were able to harm Ganondorf.) | Small City Level (Capable of harming Byrne and Malladus while using Phantoms and Light Arrows, respectively.) Speed: Possibly Supersonic (Should be comparable to Young Link, who can dodge electricity.) | Subsonic-Subsonic+ (Capable of catching Ganondorf off-guard. Ganondorf can keep up with Link, who is capable of reacting to cannonballs.) | Relativistic (Capable of tagging Link and Ganondorf.) | Subsonic-Subsonic+ (Can tag Byrne, who can dodge Link's strikes. Link can react to cannonballs.) Durability: At least City Level (As Sheik, survived getting attacked by Bongo Bongo, who should be comparable to Volvagia, another boss from the same game), possibly Large Island Level (Should be able to survive her own magic.) | Small City Level (Survived attacks from Ganondorf.) | Large Country Level (Survived getting her own magic deflected at her.) | Small City Level (Capable of surviving strikes from Byrne and Malladus.) Hax: 'Shapeshifting, Higher damage against evil beings, Possession, Sealing, Immunity to Transmutation. 'Intelligence: High (Possesses the Triforce of Wisdom, has great skill in magic.) Stamina: Varies, but generally Low (Unlike Link, she easily gets winded after using her powers and has not participated in many long battles.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Triforce of Wisdom:' One third of the mystical Triforce of the Goddesses. It grants the bearer great wisdom and enhanced magic powers. *'Premonitory Dreams:' In multiple entries, such as OOT, and ALBW, Zelda has been able to predict the future through prophetic dreams. *'Telepathy:' In ALTTP, Zelda can communicate with Link from far away through telepathy. *'Shapeshifting:' In OOT, WW, and PH, Zelda has been shown to be capable of transforming her body in notable ways. She has taken on two alter egos: Sheik and Tetra. *'Light Magic:' In OOT, Zelda has been shown using offensive light magic to hold back Ganon. When possessed by Ganondorf in TP, she was also able to call forth a large burst of light magic in the shape of the Triforce, as well as a ball of light. *'Immunity to Transmutation:' In TP, Zelda is shown to resist the influence of the Twilight, which turns people into intangible spirits or other creatures. *'Possession:' In ST, Zelda has her soul separated from her body, and as a ghost, she is capable of possessing Phantoms to use as her body. *'Sealing:' In BotW, Zelda was able to seal the weakened Dark Beast Ganon by using her own powers. Equipment *'Light Arrows:' Zelda's most recurring weapon. A set of sacred magical arrows that deal more damage to evil beings. *'Rapier:' A rapier owned by Zelda in TP. She only used it while possessed by Ganondorf. *'Phantoms:' Magical armors that Zelda can possess when she is a ghost in order to interact with physical items. There are various types of Phantoms. **'Phantom:' Basic Phantoms are simply large suits of armor with large swords and shields. **'Torch Phantom:' Torch Phantoms carry shields and a flaming sword. **'Warp Phantom:' Warp Phantoms carry swords and shields, and have the ability to teleport to the location of a Phantom Eye. **'Wrecker Phantom:' Wrecker Phantoms carry swords and shields, and have the ability to turn into boulders that can crush the enemy. *'Deku Nuts:' As Sheik, she has been shown using Deku Nuts to disappear from the stage quickly before being seen. *'Small Scimitar:' As Tetra, she carries a small scimitar, but never used it in game. Key Ocarina of Time (Including Sheik) | Wind Waker | Twilight Princess | Spirit Tracks Keep in mind that most versions of Zelda are non-combative, so they wouldn't scale to any of the feats from their games. Only the combative Zeldas will be accounted for in the Stats section. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength Speed/Reactions Durability/Endurance Skill/Intelligence Weaknesses *Hardly ever fights. *Has a crippling fear of rats. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: *None. Notable Losses: *None. Inconclusive Matches: *None. Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Royalty Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:City Level Category:Large Island Level Category:Small City Level Category:Large Country Level Category:Supersonic Category:Subsonic Category:Subsonic+ Category:Relativistic Category:Shapeshifters Category:Magic Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Light Manipulators Category:Possession Users Category:Bow Users Category:Sword Users Category:Armor Users Category:Shield Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Needle Users